


American Heart: Happy New Year 2019 - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: American symbols, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Nomad Steve Rogers, Nudity, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stars and Stripes, Tattoos, Underwear, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Wings, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Happy 2019!!Kicking off the beginning of the year with sexy stucky art :)





	American Heart: Happy New Year 2019 - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to reblog / share from the [American Heart Tumblr POST](http://kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/181602428631/happy-new-year-2019-sexy-version-on-ao3) :D  
> I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
